


Treat and Trick

by vulcanplomeeksoup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanplomeeksoup/pseuds/vulcanplomeeksoup
Summary: Murder Husbands on the run, and oh, it's Halloween. Halloween fluff and crack for #ThePumpkinIsPeople





	Treat and Trick

**Author's Note:**

> *Arriving fashionably late with a Pumpkin Spice Latte in hand* A mini post-fall Halloween fluff (and crack) for #ThePumpkinIsPeople //insert pumpkin emoji here.

The hour is strange. A coming storm has filled the airport with an eerie shade of bright orange glow. 

It’s the third shop that Hannibal and Will walk into that stands among a long line of posh, high end designer stores inside the airport's departure duty free area. Hannibal and Will’s flight has been delayed; Will wants a drink desperately, while Hannibal wants to ‘have a walk’. The compromise: They’ll take a look at the shops first, then they'll have a drink in the VIP lounge.

A plush cashmere scarf is looped around Will’s neck from behind like a noose. 

Will turns around, surprised. Hannibal is putting a dark teal scarf on him with an almost childish glee; Tips of his canine teeth just visible between his lips, giving him a somewhat feral yet tender expression. 

Hannibal looks so pleased. 

So much about this feels like a dream. It’s strange, seeing Hannibal like this, without pretense, without his person suit. Will can feel his cheek heating up under Hannibal’s hand, and he returns the grin, somewhat sheepishly. 

Trimmed nails scraping unintentionally - or perhaps intentionally - over the scar hidden under the trimmed beard on Will’s right cheek. A sudden awareness hit Will, making his whole body tense up involuntarily; Failing to hold Hannibal’s gaze, his eyes narrow and he glances sideway. 

Hannibal watches Will’s expression with open curiosity; The half smile hanging on his lips faded slightly while his hands busy adjusting the scarf on Will so that one end is longer than the other in the most aesthetically pleasing way.

“Tell me, Will, why do you look so uncomfortable?” Hannibal asks.

The departure area is nowhere near crowded, but Will is highly aware of all the people passing by the shopfront. Two men, standing too close - too intimately close - are sure to attract attention, logically speaking. Will can sense unwanted attention from the strangers on them, on Hannibal, on himself, and unavoidably, on his face scar. He always feels people’s eyes on his scars wherever they go, no matter how well he hides them. 

Will answers flatly in a low voice. “People are staring.” 

Truth is, nobody is paying any attention to them, at all; Except for maybe the occasional discrete glances from the smart sales assistant that have been busying herself behind the counter keeping a courteous distance having Hannibal politely refused her help as they walk in. 

“Let them.” Hannibal answers casually. His hands reach out and hover over the scarf draped on Will, feeling the soft fabric under his fingertips. 

Will raises an eyebrow. 

Hannibal shrugs. “This colour compliments your eyes very well.“ 

Will gives Hannibal an exaggerated eye roll; He flips over the price tag that is dangling at the end of the scarf, then sighs.

“We’re not getting this.” Will whispers. His fingers, however, linger a moment too long on the pleasant softness of the scarf, as if he’s unwillingly to part with it. 

Hannibal has already turned around. He gives the lady behind the counter a courteous nod and a charming smile. “Excuse me, Miss -”

Unconsciously, Will pulls the dark teal scarf around his neck up to cover his cheek when the woman approaches. 

—

Will’s Adam's apple moves slowly up and down as he swallows.

The double shot of Scotch gives a pleasant warmth when Will gulps it down. Will’s spirit is slightly lifted when the satisfying burn makes his eyes water. The uneasiness in his chest eventually quells, replaced by a cozy, soothing calm. 

Sit facing a floor to ceiling window instead of the elegantly designed VIP airport lounge, Will looks out at the dots of flashing lights outside under the darkening sky. The interior of the lounge is wonderfully dim, weird lights casting a orange red and blue neon glow alongside its reflection on the glass. 

Unavoidably, Will meets his own eyes and glances at his own face in the reflection, then as quickly he diverts his gaze. His gaze then strays and lands on the concerned face of Hannibal, who is standing silently behind him with their second round of drinks in hands.

Hannibal sets a steaming drink down on the table in front of Will, then his own wine glass by its side. Silently, he unbuttons his suit jacket and settles himself in the lush, velvet armchair next to Will’s. His intent gaze remains firmly fixed on Will in the reflection. After a brief silence, he tilts his face towards his partner, Hannibal reaches out and pulls Will’s scarf down, a pause, then untangle it from Will’s neck entirely. Out of habit, he folds it neatly into a flat rectangle, before putting it aside and smoothing the creases. 

Ten minutes only and Will already feels attached to that stupid scarf, he feels naked without it covering his cheek. 

“Hannibal, give it back.” Will sighs.

“This wasn't my intention when I bought you this scarf,” Hannibal looks into Will’s stormy blue eyes, unblinking. “It’s not for you to hide yourself.”

“I’m not hiding mysel-“ Will protests, then instead of finishing his sentence, he asks, “What was your intention?”

“As I said earlier, the colour of the scarf compliments your eyes perfectly. Besides, it’ll be cold when we get off the plane.” And he enjoys indulging Will very much.

A pause. 

Hannibal licks his lips, then continues carefully, “We’ve promised each other there’ll be no more lies between us, my dear Will. It concerns me that after what happened, what happened to us, you still cannot accept who you are, what you have become. While you have chosen to embrace your nature with me by your side, you still-” Hannibal licks his lips and looks away. “You still feel uneasy with yourself, or my company…”

Will hisses a soft laugh, a soft laugh that turns into a giggle. 

Hannibal stares hard at Will, confused.

“I don’t hate myself, or your ‘company’, Hannibal, but I hate attention, that’s for sure. It’s not ‘new’ news that I hate attention…” Will explains.

Hannibal blinks.

“Look, I’m nervous, and worried.” Will lowers his voice.

Hannibal's hand tenses up; A part of him is still contemplating if this is all real, and the possibility of Will deceiving him, leaving him, again. “What’s worrying you?”

Will takes a deep breath, frustrated.

“You seem unable to grasp the concept that we’re wanted fugitives, on the run.” Will speaks his words very slowly, unconsciously copying Hannibal’s pattern of speech, partly due to his empathy, partly because after the fall he is in fact becoming Hannibal in every possible way. 

“I don’t understand.”

“We’re on the run, Hannibal! You’re acting like - and this,“ Will’s voice raises then returns to an almost a whisper; He gestures at the space between them, then points at his forehead, and his cheek, “And this - Scars attract attention and uncomfortable questions from people, and I’m constantly under pressure to hide them. We will get caught if we’re not careful, Hannibal. AND WE ARE NOT BEING VERY CAREFUL AT THE MOMENT.”

A relieve washes over Hannibal. 

“I’m resourceful, my dear Will. Rest assure that if I wanted to, we’ll never get caught; Not unless you wanted us to be apprehended.” Hannibal adds quietly, “Not unless you wanted me to be apprehended. Again.” 

Will’s lack of confidence in him confuses Hannibal; And Hannibal’s overconfidence confuses Will just as much. But then, it’s not Hannibal’s first attempt in disappearing from the radar, and Will knows he can trust Hannibal; And deep down he does, wholeheartedly, alarmingly so.

“Fine.” Will picks up his drink and - Wait. 

He stares at the drink in hand, jaw-dropped. “What- what’s this?”

The last strand of a cloud of spooky white steam rises and dissolves into thin air from the tumbler in his hand.

“It’s called The Vampire's Kiss, apparently.” Hannibal chuckles softly. “Fine Scotch is the base spirit, I’m told.”

“Oh- Oh.” Will remembers what day it is now, he frowns. “Didn’t know Halloween is a thing here.”

“It is not.” 

But then, here they are, submerged in a Halloween special orange glow cast by paper pumpkin heads lanterns hanging randomly on the ceiling. Only then Will notices the Jack-o'-lantern and spiders decorations on the bar counter, even the bartender is wearing a pair of cheesy red devil’s horn on his head.

Will steals a glance at Hannibal’s wine glass. It looks just like a typical glass of house white, except that it _sparkles_ , with lush gold edible glitter swirling in it, making it the most pretentious and vulgar looking cocktail Will has ever seen. 

The drink suits Hannibal terribly well.

“Ex-Excuse me.” A voice from behind them announces her presence politely. “Terribly sorry to disturb but our bartender has missed a garnish for your Liquid Ghost.”

Very carefully and apologetically, the waitress slips an ‘eye’ on a stick into Hannibal’s drink: An olive stuffed in a lychee; The floating eyeball looks hilariously realistic when it looks up at Hannibal and Will through the misty wall of the wine glass.

The waitress then places a plate of finger food on their table, she hurriedly explains, “This is complimentary!”

After the waitress is gone, Will can no longer hold back a laugh. He picks up a piece of ‘finger’, a sausage pastry sculpted like an actual finger drizzled with chilli ketchup, and mockingly waves it at the infamous Hannibal the Cannibal.

“Bon Appétit!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr too :D [@vulcanplomeeksoup](http://vulcanplomeeksoup.tumblr.com) Come chat with me about Hannibal !


End file.
